Raj's apartment
Raj's Apartment, 3D, or the Raj Mahal,Raj Mahal (named after Raj and the ) was a one-time reference in "The Griffin Equivalency". is where Raj lives. It is a small , with one bedroom, in a 67-year-old building that used to be a (in "The Bad Fish Paradigm", Sheldon worries about the residual from the manufacture of luminous dials). In "The Nerdvana Annihilation", Raj said, "The guy who lives next to me is always like, 'I have a on my , I have a Jacuzzi on my balcony.' But wait until I tell him I've got a time machine on my balcony." In "The Griffin Equivalency", a barbecue can be seen through the door next to the entrance, which might be on the referenced balcony. Priya stayed here when she was visiting and dating Leonard. Leonard even moved in switching places with Raj when it looked this he and Priya were going to move in together. She announced she was going back to India by the end of the episode. In "The Monster Isolation", Raj refused to leave his apartment after Lucy left him on their first get-together and he decided to give up on everything, Penny has been there twice: once at the end of their "date" and once after she drops Leonard off at the airport. For most of season 6, Stuart lived here with Raj. It is currently unclear when or why he moved out. Episodes Raj's apartment is featured in: [Bad Fish Paradigm|[S02E01 The Bad Fish Paradigm]] - Sheldon stays with Raj [Griffin Equivalency|[S02E04 The Griffin Equivalency]] - Raj returns with Penny Items Seen in Raj's Apartment * Furniture/Decor ** S02E01 Modern Mid Back Swivel Chair by Zuo, in the living room by the window desk ** S02E01 wooden coffee table frame with oval glass, Eames ** S02E01 Buttercup Swivel Chair by Blu Dot , in the living room ** S02E01 2-tier end table to left of couch ** S02E01 coffee table with lamp to right of couch ** S02E01 round wood dining table ** S02E01 metallic rounded dining table chairs ** Indian tapestry on bedroom door ** Camel throw pillow on the couch ** Wise Ol' owl orange storage jar. Next to the sink. From Anthropologie (no longer available - check eBay) ** S02E01 3-shelf metallic rolling cart at right of kitchen ** S02E01 sofa from Silica Three Furniture ** artwork: Pinacoteca, Jupiter images, Art Pic ** S02E01 large area rug: Crate and Barrel ** S02E01 small area rugs: Urban Outfitters ** S02E01 UFO Lamp: one of a kind piece from a Los Angeles prop house * Electronics ** 'Plasma screen television (with 2% dead pixels in the upper left-hand corner, according to Sheldon in "The Toast Derivation") **S02E01 Celestron NexStar 8 SE telescope **S02E01 secondary telescope **various oscilloscopes * '''Toys/Figurines ' ** Star Wars Tie Fighter by Hasbro **Justice League of America Trophy Room: Multi-Colored Kryptonite Replica Display on Raj's kitchen table. **S02E01 silver robot with red head, on the desk, RC Vintage **S02E01 red and black robot behind the couch, RC Vintage * '''Science Items ** scale modelNASA Goes to the Set of CBS's 'The Big Bang Theory', Maggie Masetti, NASA's Goddard Space Flight Center, 15 November 2010 ** Green s ** magnets and images on refrigerator ** (SDO) Gallery Desire3.jpg|Raj and Lucy stand in the hallway in front of his apartment. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S3-E7-276.jpg|Sheldon knocks on Raj's door. Thebigbangtheorys04e07webdl720pdd51h264j2mkv 000168460.jpg|Raj gets the door. Tbbts04e16720phdtvx264ctu2mkv 000396979.jpg|Raj forbids Leonard dating Priya, with a bust in-view. RajNot2.jpg|Raj is depressed and his apartment is in disarray. Fin4.jpg|Raj shows Lucy the ISS passing near Venus through his telescope. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S3-E7-280.jpg|Raj talks to his parents about his dark matter research, with a camel pillow to his right. 499917main CBS 2.jpg|Raj's refrigerator 499915main CBS 1.jpg|Raj is interrogated by the FBI in the comfort of his apartment. Tbbts04e17.jpg|Raj serves to his friends as his sister Priya stays with him in his apartment. 4x22-The-Wildebeest-Implementation-the-big-bang-theory-21825578-624-352.png|Raj's sister Priya and friends make use of his dining table. Tbbts04e16720phdtvx264ctu2mkv 000441357.jpg|Standing outside his bedroom, Rajesh is frustrated at being ignored by Leonard and Priya. References Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Raj Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos